Satellite communication systems are complex systems that include multiple subsystems which, in turn, are made of multiple software and hardware components. The subsystems and components can also have multiple instances of software processes that implement the subsystems or components. For example, there may be multiple instances of Internet Protocol (IP) traffic handling subsystems to handle network traffic for a single satellite communication channel. Each subsystem, component, and software instance can have many pieces of status and statistical information that help define the state of the subsystem, component, of software instance.